Better days
by Heretic angel
Summary: It's about the A-team... Can't you guess


The A-team - better days

The A-team - better days by Stephanie Welles !

Disclaimers :   
  
- This is my first A-team fic , so be kind   
  
- My first languages are Dutch and French , so forgive me please if I have any faults in grammar and spelling . I'm only a fourth grader in an academy of arts , only have two hours a week of this subject which pass by with the teacher talking 'bout everything but the lesson so we don't get to learn a lot .  
  
- My fave characters are Murdock and Hannibal .  
  
- A-team belongs to someone else - have no idea who . Don't sue .

Have a nice day , Stephanie Welles

  
___________________

  
An hour ago , BA had called him up in the middle of the night and the ringing of the Mickey Mouse phone had stung deeply into his dreams . Not that he had been dreaming well , not at all . 

" What's wrong , you ..." 

" Face and Hannibal have been shot - meet me in Boston General hospital ! And be careful on your way here ! "

The quick and urgent voice of the large black man had pushed him to quicker and more careful actions , but he had left him behind with a lot of questions . As he didn't own a car by himself , he had been forced to take a yellow cab , of whom the driver was a Pakistani who constantly played those typically crazy music from his country and the whole cab smelled of old frankincense . It didn't smell too good , in fact it was on it's way to suffocate him . 

" C'mon , sing along ! " 

Only a small smile could escape from Murdock's lips . " No thanks , I can 't sing , I don't even know Pakistani ."

" I can write it down for you ! Ah too bad , the hospital is not far away anymore !" They passed by a blue sign that told them that the hospital was only a few meters away . " That'll be for a next time ! " , the man cried out as happily as those men could be . 

" I guess so ." , Murdock muttered as the cab drove upon the parking lot and stopped right in front of the automatic doors of the welcome hall . 

" That'll be thirteen Dol-larrrs , sir . ", The cab driver informed him over the price , looking with sparkling eyes to his passenger .

" May Bhoedda bless you and your friends , sir ! ", the Pakistani man cried out when Murdock gave him paper money worth fifty dollars . 

" Keep the change ." 

Before Murdock realized it , the cab driver rode away and he was left behind alone on an almost empty parking   
lot . The nightly air seemed cold and fresh , a lot different then the odors in the cab . He breathed in a big gulp of air before he turned around and walked into the big building . 

He hate those places - it remained him all too much of 'Nam , it even remembered him of the veteran hospital he had been stuck in for all those years . 

" 'Excuse me , are you looking for someone ? " A nurse drew nearer , dressed in a white dress , white sports and old brown panties . She looked extremely tired . Murdock guessed she had done two shifts and now could go home . 

" Yes, but I'll find him . He phoned me from the waiting room ."

" A large black man ? " , she asked , her eyes still looking tired and weary . " Yes , I saw him , when I passed by . He's still there . "

On a quick draft , Murdock marched to the waiting room and saw BA standing there , acting as though as usual , but something in eyes showed him that he was broken by whatever he had seen or heard .

" BA , I'm here . Are they okay ? " , he drew out breathlessly as he looked into the black eyes of the man and felt intimidated by his strict look . 

Murdock half expected him to say ; " Where took you so long ? " , but BA shook his head slowly .

" Face's been shot up pretty bad ."

" Excuse me , I'm here to talk about , hum ,Templeton Peck . And Hannibal Smith ."

" How are they ? " , Ba asked him , with a look in his eyes Murdock recognized so well - he was worried . 

Hell , he was too !

" Well ... Hannibal Smith wasn't shot in a very dangerous place , his shoulder , but uhm , he lost a lot of blood . I'd suggest you'd keep him here for a couple of days . But talking about your friend Templeton peck - things are looking more serious . "

" What do you mean ? " Murdock looked straight into the doctor's green eyes and they ( Murdock's eyes) strictly demanded an answer .

" The bullets hit him in the stomach and his right leg . He would've bled to death if you wouldn't have found him quickly and brought him here ." , he pointed at BA's direction . " There are infections , which we try to fight with antibiotics . To him , we'd suggest he'd stay approximately two weeks in here , because we'll have to check on him ." 

" Can we see them ? " Ba , who looked more worried then ever , took one step forward and looked at the hall .

" Yes of course, they're in the recovery room . Please follow me ."

This hadn't been exactly what Murdock had expected to see . Face and Hannibal lay side by side , and both of them looked haggard and pale , especially Face . It was crazy - ten years after this crazy war ended , he and his friends still weren't safe and each one of them still could get shot up any time . 

" They're not looking so good , are they ? " Murdock looked at BA , hoping that he would smile , but his face stood serious like it was sculpted in rock . 

" C'mon BA , they will be fine within time . Nothing can kill the A-team . Nothing or no one ."

" Shut up , you fool ! You have the proves lying in front of you ! The A-team members are not Immortals or neither invincible ! Remember ? "

" Remember what ? Or if I remember being shot myself ? " , Murdock said half grinning , half seriously .

" Shut up you fool ." Ba sat down on one of the ugly brown plastic chairs which peeped every time he wanted to move .

" No , you shut up ." 

BA's eyes went big as he heard what Murdock had said to him - TO HIM - and the tone of his voice . It had sounded differently . 

" You're saying that to me that I SHOULD shut up ? "

" Why not ? Looks like your mouth doesn't really need the exercise ." , Murdock remarked bravely as he turned around to walk out of the room . 

" Well , you fool ..." BA panted angrily as he saw the crazy man , H.M. Murdock , walk out of the room . This seemed crazy , too crazy for words - Murdock ALMOST had acted normally . ALMOST .

------------------------------

Murdock was stranded in the hospital's cafeteria , drinking weak coffee from a mug that once had been white , but now had a grayish shine , leaning his elbows on a table that was covered with an orange vinyl table cloth , that felt sticky and tick . There were better places to spend the night , but his bed was one of the excerptions . Lately he had been dreaming . 

Most of them were nightmares , where he was chased by Decker or Decker , nightmares where he got injured , or dreams where he was back in Vietnam . He didn't know or if BA or Hannibal dreamed of that godforsaken place too , or missed the continue rotating of the choppers . He knew he had when he got out of there . ' The world ' was so quiet .

( Urgent note of the author : Vietnamvets nicknamed Vietnam during their tour of duty 'hell'   
and the USA was nicknamed 'the world' , because the contrast was between both countries was   
so big ... )

Hannibal was a born soldier - he had survived Korea and Vietnam and surely would survive almost anything else and if it were up to Murdock , Hannibal had to be Immortal . But Murdock wasn't worried about Hannibal . After all , the doctor had pointed out that he was going to be just fine . He was worried about Face . If Face had been imprisoned a bit longer, he would've been nuts like he was . But HM Murdock didn't have a choice . Face had . 

It wasn't the time or the place to think over his whole life . It really wasn't .

___________________

It's been several hours since BA had seen Murdock , and of the wounded men only Hannibal had woken up . An hour ago he had been like a sleepy puppy , but now he was quite fully awake . BA had told him patiently everything that he knew about Face and also had warned him that it would take him a nit longer too wake up , as he was under heavy sedation . 

" Where's Murdock ? " 

BA sighed deeply as he had to confess that he really didn't quite know where . " Somewhere in the hospital , most probably in the cafeteria . Lately he's been going crazy for apple pie or something like   
that ."

" It's jam pies actually , but they didn't have any . " Murdock entered the room and looked at Face .   
" Face didn't wake up yet ? "

Hannibal shook his head , smiled and reclined back in the tick and fluffy pillows , groaning softly . 

" Hey fool , do I still have to shut up ? " , BA asked Murdock , who on his turn smiled and told him :   
" Yes , please ."

" You fool ! Can't talk to me like that ! " BA got on his feet and grabbed Murdock by his jacket , while he shrieked out loudly his agony .

" BA ..." , Hannibal said still smiling , " Let him go .This is a hospital , keep it quiet ."

" Yes, let me go ." , Murdock demanded seriously . " I have something to ask to the Colonel - in private ." 

" Okay , I'll go ." , BA muttered as he dropped Murdock and grabbed his coat to go to the canteen ." But I'm back real soon ."

Murdock waited patiently until the nurse was done with giving Hannibal his medicines and then asked him : 

" Am I totally nuts ? "

Hannibal reclined back in the pillows and stared thoughtful to the pilot , who stood there in front of him . It didn't take him long to find the true answer on the difficult question , but he was glad Murdock posed him this question and anyone else . He wasn't so sure of the fact that everyone would answer on the way he would . 

" You're not . You're just HM Murdock , a pilot , a good friend , a member of the A-team and a Vietnam   
veteran . Crazy is not on the list ." Hannibal said thoughtfully as he looked to the man . " Understood ? Don't let anyone tell you differently ."

" Thanks , that's what I needed ." Murdock sat down on a chair and looked seriously at Face's limp   
body .

" Who was it ? " 

Hannibal tried to look outside to a window who hadn't been washed very often . He couldn't see much anyway . It was still dark and all he saw was the distant light of a street lantern ." Decker . Looks like we'll have to move Face as soon as possible ." 

But only now Hannibal noticed that Murdock looked extremely tired , even more then BA ; Murdock looked like he hadn't slept in days . " But I say that you go home to get some sleep . You need it ."

But Murdock shook his head firmly . " No I can't . Every time I close my eyes I see 'things' , Colonel ."   
  
Hannibal didn't have to think twice to figure out what those 'things' were . He , Face and BA were still fighting it , trying to forget it , all knowing that it was impossible . The dead soldiers of the past still haunted them , both Vietcong and US soldiers , with blood in their eyes and ears , the black pajama's or the green soldier uniforms .  
  
Hannibal had seen that there was a spare bed next to his , and he thought that it might be a good idea to let Murdock sleep here in the room - after all , Murdock had always been able to sleep when he was with someone of the A-team in the room . And after all , if he was getting nightmares , Hannibal knew what to do . After all , Face had got the same problems years ago .  
  
" Then you sleep here in that bed over there ." , Hannibal ordered him boldly , sounding much more harsh then he'd meant to , but it worked .  
  
" Okay , Colonel . But if it doesn't work , I ask my money back . " A grin appeared on Murdock's face , and even Hannibal couldn't help it but to smile .  
  
" People might call him crazy , but he's more normal then the most of us . " , he thought as he saw the man climb in the bed , tear the upper blanket of the bed and wrapped himself in it . Hannibal didn't know how long it'd take before the man would fall asleep , but he wished him peaceful dreams . Same thing or Face .  
  
How young that they had all looked in 'Nam , and how old they had seemed when they got out . To him , war had not been a need thing when he had fought in the Vietnam war . But to BA , face and Murdock it had been and they still had to learn how to cope with their grievances . That was something he couldn't learn them , as he still didn't know how .  
  
Hannibal sighed as he realized that he was too warm and that he desperately wanted a cigar . A Cuban one . He thought of himself that he'd disserved it after all he'd been through . With his healthy arm he tore the blanket , under which he was strapped in , a little bit more loose so that at least , he could breathe without that his chest was pushed down by the fabric . Personally , he wondered where BA had gone or if the Doc would let Face go off soon . But a satisfied look on Murdock , who was asleep now , or at last seemed so , calmed down Hannibal's tensed senses . It was going to be alright , as long they were gone before Decker entered the hospital , disturbing everyone before even the cops could interrupt them . Yeah , everything was going to be fine if they hurried .  
  
___________________  
  
" Oh my God ..." Face , who had tried to sit up straight , dropped himself back flat on his cushions   
again , under the worried looks of BA .   
  
" How are you feeling , man ? " BA's voice sounded really worried .   
  
" Just keep calm and don't sit up . That will save you a lot of pain , boy ."   
  
Hannibal's voice calmed him down , let him know that he wasn't alone in this room with BA , even if he knew that it was a ridiculous thought . Hannibal was now fully dressed , his arm in a tourniquet , but everything at him looked like he was ready to leave . Face glanced the right , past Hannibal's bed and saw Murdock , who looked like he was sleeping , and even if he didn't looked hurt from his point of view , Face couldn't help but to ask .   
  
" Is he okay ? I didn't know ..."  
  
" He's just sleeping . " When Hannibal saw Murdock waking up , he completed his sentence ." Or at least , he was . How are you feeling ? " Hannibal looked at Face , with a smile around his mouth .  
  
" Just fine ." , he said while he let out a sigh and brushed his blonde hair with his left hand . " A few vitamins C and I'm as good as new ."  
  
But Hannibal knew that he was in more pain then he let in . Damned , this wasn't making it easy . It wasn't making it easy at all .  
  
" Listen Face . Decker might be still looking for us and he might have tipped Decker as well . I just need you out of here as quickly as possible , except that this doctor of yours won't leave you that quickly ."  
  
Face panted heavily , and BA knew that he was in great pain , but Hannibal didn't seem to notice .  
  
" What are we going to do ? Are we leaving now or do we stay ? " , Face whispered as he grabbed his glass of water that had stood on the pedestal cupboard ." Because you don't have to tell me twice . Hand me over some clothes and I'm gone ." Face tried to get up once again , but in agony , fell back on the bed . " But I don't think that it will do me any good ."   
  
" You still look good for someone who's got a hole in his stomach ." Murdock got on his feet and walked to Face's bed . 

Face's eyes widened out of panic . " I have a hole in my stomach ? "  
  
" Nice said , you fool ! made him worried for nothing ! " , BA shouted as he grabbed vainly in Murdock's   
direction . He didn't succeed as Murdock quickly jumped aside .   
  
" You're staying here , Face , until you're better ."

" Maybe ... " , Face whispered . " But damned , this Decker is going to pay ! "

__________________  
  
" Everything okay ? " Hannibal looked back to Face , who sat on his seat , strapped in with his safety belt , who looked tired . " Don't ask me a hundred times a minute , Colonel . I'll be fine . "  
  
Hannibal sneered . He knew he bored the kid to death , but it was better to be too careful then not caring about it at all . They were heading for the South of Texas , to a little town named 'Dixie' , where a man and his lover were totally rejected as farmers . It ended as so that all the goods of the farming couple got trashed . It had been happening for a while , and only now the couple had decided to call up the A-team .  
Hannibal had accepted the mission , knowing that none of the would have problems with those guys .   
  
" Look there , there's Captain America with his blue red flag ! " , Murdock shouted out as he pointed outside to something only he could see . And he knew it . Face laughed as he eventually looked outside , and saw   
nothing at all .   
  
" You had to be quick to watch him. He's in Timbuktu now . " , Murdock said seriously as he wriggled impatiently on his seat . His T-shirt said Captain America , and luckily BA had stopped him from wearing the cape .   
  
Suddenly Face's happy face grew dim as he felt the pain raise up again . That had been happening since this  
morning , and it didn't feel to good . Neither Murdock , BA or Hannibal had noticed that , and for that ; he could be wishful to God . He breathed in and out faster , to lessen the pain burning in his stomach and again it proved successful .   
  
" We're almost there . " , BA reported as he saw the sign of Dixie appear on the freeway . Probably Dixie was going to be one of those towns that they had visited so many times before , but you just couldn't grew weary of the people that were in need . They had to earn their money with something , after all . " And stop wrecking my good chair ! "   
  
Murdock stopped constantly , but instead he started to tap on the window , impatiently to get out . Face agreed ; they had been inside , seated too long .  
  
" C'mon BA , hurry up , I want to run around . " , Murdock insisted as he again started to wriggle around   
on his chair , pushing BA's anger up and up .  
  
" Hannibal , if I find that chair wrecked , he's going to pay ! " And again this time , Hannibal was there to calm down the tenseness between the two men .   
  
" Calm down BA , It's been a long ride . Besides , Murdock , we're almost there ."  
  
And Hannibal had been right . It hadn't been that far anymore , and Murdock had stormed out the vette , to search for Captain America , and had ran into the fields , as Face had stepped out calmly , taking all his time .  
  
The two men had come outside as they had seen the vette arriving a long time . The clouds of dust caused by the vehicle had told them a lot .  
  
" Hannibal Smith . How do you do ? These are BA , Face and the man in the fields is Murdock ."  
  
" Nice to see you . My name is Kurt and he's Bret . " The person who had said that , had dyed blonde hair , wore a jeans and T-shirt , while the other men had brown hair and wore a short and T-shirt .  
  
" We get what the problem is , but one of our men is wounded . He'll need to rest . " , Hannibal warned them .   
" He will not be able to work with us full time . "  
  
" Hannibal , I already told you that I was fine ..." ; Face rejected angrily as he suddenly felt the pain come up again . " Oh shit ... " Face almost dropped through his knees , but BA's strong arms helped him up and Face heard the man say : " No need of being though ."

" Okay , it hurts . " , Face muttered as he tried to regain consciousness again , and tried to make the stars disappear , that flew before his eyes . 

" Do you have a room for him ? " Face looked up confused . That didn't sound like Hannibal at all . Kurt nodded shortly and showed the two men the way .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Tell me Face , if it hurts . " Hannibal's voice sounded fragile and worried , and Face almost wished for a second time that all this didn't happen at all . And he also strongly wished that the two other men , the customers , got out of the room . But he didn't have the will or the strength to say that . 

Face managed to nod , so Hannibal carefully unbuttoned Face's shirt , stripped down his pants and removed the bandages . The wound in the leg looked alright , but the wound in the stomach had a more yellowish color then  
red , and that alarmed Hannibal . And Face saw his expression as he carefully changed the old bandage for a new one , and he felt guilty . Strange maybe ; but Face felt like he had every reason to be guilty .   
  
Damned . Face didn't want this - make Hannibal feel guilty .   
" It's okay , really . I feel just fine . " , Face grunted as he tried to get on his feet , not caring about the fact that he was only half dressed . " I have a mission to do . Don't want to drop you guys ."  
  
But Hannibal pushed him down on the bed again ;and told him that he had to rest :   
" And that is an order , lieutenant . "

" And ? " , BA asked as he saw him come out of the house and lighted a cigar . " How is he ? "   
  
Hannibal drew a deep breath before he answered the black man's question . " His stomach wound is inflamed . "

" Getting him out of there too soon wasn't a good idea , Hannibal . We'd better get him back to the hospital ." , BA muttered as he checked on the vette's brakes .   
  
" Maybe ..." , Hannibal said as he watched the blue skies with the few white clouds between it , frowning his head as he thought deeply . " But Face is strong . He'll hold on for a while . I have the feeling that from the first second that we're on that road there , Decker's there to catch us . "  
  
" Better take the risk then let Face here ."  
  
" Maybe ..." Hannibal looked at Murdock , who was still playing in the fields , chasing some chickens and birds . It looked comically and terribly ironically at the same time .   
  
And as BA was checking out the rest of the vette , Hannibal took his time , and peacefully sat down on one of the benches placed before the colonial farm house , and he enjoyed the shadow . Hannibal winced as he felt a cold wind set up . His usual white jacket didn't provide him enough shelter against the wind , now cold and biting , and as Hannibal watched Murdock run back to the vette , he suddenly felt awfully tired . Not knowing how the feeling came up , and surprised by it , he tried to make the weary feeling go away . Something that didn't worked instantly .  
  
" Did you see Captain America ? " , Murdock let out breathlessly , as he sat down next to Hannibal , not noticing that Hannibal didn't pay any attention . " But I should quit doing that , running around in the fields . My back's killing me . How's Face ? "  
  
" Hannibal ? How's Face ? " Murdock looked at the Colonel , in the hope to figure out why he wasn't listening . But he found no reason for that whatsoever , as Hannibal woke up from his thoughts .  
  
" We'll need to get him to a hospital as quickly as possible . His stomach wound is inflamed . "  
  
Murdock frowned his eyebrows in an act of compassion and wondered what the hell Hannibal might be thinking of himself now . " Well , shouldn't we have to get him to a hospital ? "  
  
Hannibal slowly chewed on his cigar (sorry , don't know to describe that ) , like he tried to find a solution to get Face in good care and go on with the mission . He needed every man he had to get through with this mission , and that meant that he couldn't miss Face ." Murdock will have to get him there . " , Hannibal thought . " That means that BA and I will have to do double work ... Maybe if Kurt and Bret helped ... "  
  
In the corner of his left eye he saw the blonde kid come nearer , heading for him . " MR . Smith ? He wants to talk to you . "   
  
That's all he needed to know . Face had his mind made up and the visit to him would only make that double clear .   
  
" Murdock , get the guns out , we're on a mission here ! " Murdock sneered happily as he heard Hannibal say those words . Once Face had his mind made up , not even Hannibal could stop him .   
  
" Okay Colonel ! "  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------

The mission was dead simple , according to Hannibal . Interrupt those 'bad guys' and make sure that the  
'good guys' could deliver their goodies again . It had never sounded this easy before . At least , not in Face's ears . He had made his mind up , he wasn't going to let these guys down and surely not his   
team ; especially not when they needed him most . Well, that was a point of discussion , but hell , he wasn't going to let them down just because he didn't feel alright , was he ? The hobbling of the vette upon the unequal roads made Face nauseous , and he felt like he had to throw up everything he had gotten for dinner , but he tried to resist the feeling . He had gone through worse , hadn't he ? Those endless days spent in that prison camp was nothing compared to this .  
  
" We're almost there , guys . Get ready ! " Hannibal looked back to look if they were doing it and also to see how Face was coping . And he didn't look to good . Almost he felt tempted to tell BA to turn over and go to the first hospital they'd meet - everyone would feel a helluva better then . But somehow he didn't .   
  
" Okay , let's learn them a lesson . " , Hannibal shouted before the vette's tires stopped in the yellow sand and the brakes peeped out of protest of the urgent stop . The door flew open and Murdock and Hannibal jumped out , followed by Face , all of them armed with M-16 , a reminiscent of the war they all had been in . The war that they still tried to let go on .   
  
Hannibal was the first one to fire as he saw that the 'bad guys' were also getting out their arms and shot on them . Seeking shelter behind some water tons , Face felt everything but safe .   
  
" A great place to take showers ! " , he heard Murdock shout out as Murdock's ton was hit and the bullet went through the wood , water and wood . " Should check it out ! "  
  
" Let's hope that BA comes quick ! " , Hannibal's mind shouted out , as crazy as Murdock had sounded seconds before , and almost instantly he regretted this mission . His plan didn't work . Or it would ,as long as BA came .  
  
" C'mon BA , C'mon BA ... " , Face prayed after he'd run out of patterns and the bullets almost flew around his ears . Hannibal was absolutely wrong . Maybe the ' bad guys' were going to learn , or maybe  
they were going to get killed . Murdock dared to look past the ton and saw a familiar face .  
  
" Damned Hannibal , it's one of Decker's men ! "   
  
Shocked by Murdock's voice , who had sounded full of agony , Hannibal cursed as he looked back to check where the hell BA staying . Maybe Stock well had gotten him already . No , he couldn't think that way .   
Especially not in a place in the south of Texas , sitting on dirty yellow sand , with guns rattling , bullets flying around his head , taking him to the cursed place of his nightmares .   
  
" He Colonel , do you still have ammo ? " Murdock looked at him , him being in the midst of the three and he watched in all agony that Hannibal slowly nodded no ; Face did the same thing . And Face didn't look good at all . Haggard and pale , and he was sweating like a pig .   
  
" Now I need the big strong guy . Where the big strong guy when you need 'im ? Always around when you don't ..."   
  
Hannibal heard him stutter nervously and he wished that he could say something to calm him down , but he couldn't . This time it was for real ; Decker got the A-team . How come ? What had he done wrong ?  
  
Slowly , they heard the shooting stop and but before Decker got a chance to open his mouth , the three members heard the familiar sound of the vette arriving , the tires screeching in all fastness .  
  
BA swung the door open so that Hannibal could 'drop' in and pull the other inside . As the vette drove away with a speed none of Decker's men could be able to catch up , Hannibal looked back to watch his men .   
  
" Everybody okay ? " He had faith in his question , but as he saw the nervous nodding of Murdock .  
  
" Colonel , it's Face . "   
  
" What ? " Hannibal crawled back and kneeled next to Face . No new wounds , but that wasn't what Murdock meant . Face looked extremely pale and was panting like crazy . The fight had acclaimed his last strengths , that was clear .  
  
" Face , do you hear me ? " Hannibal waved with his right hand before his eyes , but Face didn't cared enough to blink .   
  
" Is he okay ? " , BA asked brute as he looked back a second . " I don't know . " , Hannibal said while he shook his head .   
  
" Take control of the vette ." , BA ordered with a harsh voice. Hannibal crawled back between the seats and took over the vette as BA went to the back .  
  
" He's not breathing steadily , his pulse is going way to fast . And ..." , BA tore Face's shirt open , hastily removed the bandage and watched astonished as a flood of yellow pus came out of Face's wound .  
  
" Holy shit ! " BA couldn't help it . " Get me the Emergency kit ; Murdock . " Murdock didn't have to tell him twice . In what seemed even shorter then a mil-second , Murdock had given him the kit but the only thing BA could do was bandage the wound with a fresh one .  
  
" We need to get him to a hospital , Hannibal ! " , BA muttered as he looked at Hannibal in the look back mirror .   
  
" I know ..." , Hannibal said regretfully . " I shouldn't have waited . I should've kept him there ."  
  
" C'mon , man . Look at what I have for you ! " Murdock neared Face and gave him one of his personal teddies , but Face didn't notice anything at all . He was too far gone to realize that it was Murdock there waving with a little white bear , and BA glanced angrily to Murdock .   
  
" Go away from him , you fool ! Can't you see that he's not feeling fine ? Little kid ! "  
  
" Get to the right . That's the way to the nearest hospital not in Texas ." , BA muttered . " After all , we've been speeding ."  
  
In a town not so far after they've crossed the border of Texas , they indeed found a hospital that could help them . As they rushed inside , Hannibal felt Face's hand squeeze his .   
  
" We've got better days, haven't we ? " , he mimicked slowly as the nurses replaced him on a board .   
  
Hannibal nodded . " Yes , son , we've got better days ."  
  
THE END - HOPE YOU LIKED IT . BYE , HAVE A NICE DAY , COME AGAIN !  GRIN 


End file.
